1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to equipment for separating liquids entrained in gasses flowing through a gas line. More particularly, the invention comprises a device for passively separating fluids from gasses flowing through a gas line by means of a pressure drop within the gas flow, centrifugal force, and gravity, relying solely upon the reaction of the gas to the physical configuration of the flow path as opposed to relying on the use of external drying means or active manipulation of the gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As gasses are processed and transmitted by pipe, a certain amount of fluids are either inherently present or picked up from the atmosphere. It is desirable to remove these entrained fluids prior to the use of the gasses.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,699,308 issued to Finn Patrick Nilsen, et al. on Mar. 2, 2004, discloses a METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR THE DRYING OF NATURAL GAS wherein an absorbent is used to absorb a fluid from a gas. By contrast, the present invention introduces no outside absorbent into the drying process.
Hugh M. West discloses a SYSTEM AND METHOD OF SEPARATING ENTRAINED IMMISCIBLE LIQUID COMPONENT OF AN INLET STREAM in U.S. Pat. No. 6,673,135, issued on Jan. 6, 2004, and a SYSTEM FOR SEPARATING AN ENTRAINED LIQUID COMPONENT FROM A GAS STREAM in U.S. Pat. No. 6,576,029, issued on Jun. 10, 2003, wherein gasses are passed from an inlet tube into a plurality of vortex tubes to separate entrained liquids from the gasses. The present invention utilizes only a single extractor tube having extractor apertures in a lower surface, thereof.
A ROTARY PHASE SEPARATOR WITH INTEGRAL ACCUMULATOR AND OUTLET VALVE is disclosed by W. Clark Dean, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,862, issued on Apr. 15, 2003. A motor and shaft are used to rotate the gas, thereby drive the liquid outwardly to separate it from the gasses. By contrast, the present invention uses no external propulsion methods to spin the gasses in the separation process.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,376,732, issued to Daniel Yuk-Kwan Ngan, et al. on Apr. 23, 2002, discloses a WETTED WALL VAPOR/LIQUID SEPARATOR, in which hydrocarbon and steam are utilized to separate liquids from a gas stream. The present invention introduces no external elements in the separation process.
A LIQUID/GAS SEPARATOR is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,891, issued to Luis E. Lema on Apr. 20, 1993, in which a vortex is used to separate fluids from a gas flow.
Sun L. Suh, et al. disclose a HYBRID DOUBLE HYDROCYCLONE-GRAVITY GAS/LIQUID SEPARATOR in U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,031, issued on Oct. 14, 1986, in which separation is achieved through a combination of centrifugal force and retention within the separator. The present invention, by contrast, passes the gasses through the separator without retention.
A LIQUID-GAS SEPARATOR is disclosed by Charles C. Mugford in U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,026, issued on Mar. 12, 1974, wherein separated fluids are bled from the separator by a portion of the gas stream, which is then returned to the main flow line.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.